Soledad
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: Porque hay dolores que siempre se quedan, heridas que dejarán una eterna cicatriz, ausencias que nunca dejarán de lastimar, soledades que se llevan muy dentro.


Cuando miró hacia el exterior, se dio cuenta que nubes de un gris oscuro cubrían el cielo, acabando el día de manera que parecía ser de noche cuando apenas el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

Afuera no se escuchaban el acostumbrado piar de los pájaros, ni el suave susurrar que provocaban las patas de los animales sobre la alfombra enrojecida que cubría el suelo de otoño. Ese día el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, acariciando el momento, extendiendo ese frío y húmedo día de octubre.

Ella movió la cabeza, demasiado cansada como para dormir. Contempló el blanco techo, paseando sus ojos, cual océanos, por la lisa pared. No había nadie en casa ese día.

Se giró sobre sí misma, un poco hastiada, quedando sobre su costado, el cabello cayéndole descuidadamente a los lados del rostro. Siguió su taciturna contemplación. Afuera las gotas comenzaban a caer y se despedazaban contra el cristal de la ventana, produciendo un hipnótico repiqueteo. El viento mecía los árboles de forma violenta, y los troncos se quejaban con ruidos adoloridos. Después una fría luz violácea iluminó el cielo, como una flecha de fuego que cayera sobre la tierra, rápida, fulminante. Poco tiempo después, se escuchó un ensordecedor trueno y la lluvia arreció, hasta convertirse en tormenta.

Ella seguía ahí, quieta, callada, cansada. Viendo el agua correr, golpear el cristal, escurrirse y filtrarse en el suelo, empapar el verde follaje de los árboles perennes, o azotando sin piedad con su helada fuerza las ramas desnudas de aquellos que habían ya perdido sus hojas. Sintió frío, pero no intentó encontrar una manta con la cual cubrirse.

En la calle, allá en la ciudad, algunas desventuradas personas buscaban refugio de la tormenta, y en algunos grises edificios niños asustados corrían a las faldas de su madre cuando un nuevo trueno retumbaba, torturando los oídos. Sonrió tristemente. Cuando era más pequeña días como ese solían aterrorizarla, y las lágrimas de espanto corrían por sus mejillas, mientras entre sollozos llamaba a su madre, que pronta acudía a murmurarle tranquilizadoras palabras al oído, moviendo lenta y monótonamente su mano por la espalda de la pequeña, tranquilizándola con una sabiduría que sólo una madre podría lograr.

Siempre, siempre había sido así. Ella lloraba y su madre corría a consolarla. Ella tenía miedo y su madre murmuraba tranquilizadoras palabras que le daban valor. Pensó en la niña alegre que esperaba a que aquella mujer de corto cabello y desenfadada expresión llegara a la casa, contándole historias de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Un mundo que en esas historias era amable, lleno de colores vívidos y ruidos atrayentes.

Pensó luego en la niña que lloraba después sobre un negro túmulo de tierra removida, que en sus entrañas escondía al cuerpo que más había amado. Recuerdos y recuerdos de días felices llegaron a ella. Abrazos, caricias y cuentos esperanzadores. Palabras sabias y consejos irremplazables. La voz lenta, clara, calmada que nunca escucharía de nuevo.

Afuera llovía, pero ella ya no se daba cuenta. La lluvia seguía cayendo, empapándolo todo con su mano helada. Entonces un rayo iluminó por completo la habitación en penumbras y ella regresó de su ensoñación. Aquel día, aquel día que ella había caído de rodillas, sin ánimos de levantarse, sobre la tumba de su madre también llovía. Tanto como hoy.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero siguió sin buscar la manta. Sabía que el frío lo tenía en el alma.

De repente, una suave gota de lluvia salada escurrió por su mejilla. También adentro, muy adentro, siempre llovía.

Cerró los ojos, y en esa tarde lluviosa de octubre, pensó que había perdido miedo a las tormentas.

Había crecido bastante, y se preguntó si su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, ahora que era más grande y las tormentas no la asustaban.

Se giró de nuevo, quedando con la cara al techo. El ruido de afuera seguía entrando en la habitación, pero no resultaba molesto. Ese ruido se había hecho común y esperado, casi tan grato como el silencio. Después de todo, ella sabía que la tormenta la llevaba en su corazón.

Ahora la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, sólo iluminada de cuando en cuando por las celestes descargas eléctricas.

Se sentó y con un acto que era casi reflejo, se giró a tomar la fotografía que descansaba en su buró. Allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, recordándole lo que había perdido. Las lágrimas para ese momento bajaban libres por sus mejillas, y ella no intentaba detenerlas. Los sollozos se le ahogaban en el pecho, produciendo un dolor que de tan cotidiano era casi natural.

-Parece que no he cambiado tanto, madre. Las tormentas todavía me hacen llorar.

Pero no era la tormenta, ella lo sabía. Pensó que ahora ya no dolía tanto, que se empezaba a acostumbrar a la ausencia, se empezaba a acostumbrar a la dolorosamente callada soledad.


End file.
